Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof/ceiling systems for vehicles. More particularly, the field of the invention relates to roofing and ceiling systems for recreational vehicles and manufactured housing.
Description of the Related Art
In addition to traditional vehicles like automobiles and trucks, further advancements in transportation have created mobile living quarters. Some mobile living quarters are vehicles themselves, which operate as a means of transportation as well as a means for habitation. Other mobile living quarters are modularly constructed for transportation before being installed in a permanent, non-mobile location. These types of mobile living quarters are termed a “manufactured home.” In many government regulations, manufactured home means a structure, transportable in one or more sections, which, in the traveling mode, is eight body feet or more in width or forty body feet or more in length, or, when erected on site, is three hundred twenty or more square feet, and which is built on a permanent chassis and designed to be used as a dwelling with or without a permanent foundation when connected to the required utilities, and includes the plumbing, heating, air-conditioning, and electrical systems contained therein. Both the mobile living quarters and the manufactured home require a roofing component or roofing system, and such structures often must be customized to the particular arrangement of mobile living quarter or manufactured home.
There is significant labor and expense in creating suitable roofs and ceilings in such dwellings. In particular, mobile living quarters and manufactured housing need roofs and ceilings that can withstand the rigors of transportation. Improvements in such roofing systems are desired.